


Soon

by Legendofgays



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, and life after, basically a one shot of feels, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: Jamie just had a feeling. The time was approaching for her. Death awaited.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished Bly manor and it has my heart in all sorts of pieces. My friend game me this idea and it kinda hurt writing it SO you know anyway i will not pay for any therapy bills mwah love you all and hope you cry with me

She knew it was coming. She didn’t know when, she didn’t know how, she didn’t know where but she knew it was coming. Death had come waiting for her with a gloved hand, pulling her towards her grave in a slow intimate dance. It didn’t scare her. It was inevitable, like most things were. Life was such a fickle thing. One second can seem like hundreds and yet not enough of them were spent with Dani. The days now melted into one another and none of them were ever the same without her. Jamie lifted herself from her bed that had been left half empty for a number of decades, no one else could fill the space quiet like Dani did, no body of warmth could occupy the hallowed hole in her heart. She trudged towards the bathroom and opened the door. Even as the years went by a sliver of hope lingered, in a small chance, hope, desire, that Dani’s reflection would come and greet her instead of her own the reflection in the vanity mirror. The fall of her blonde locks, the soft edges of her face that she’d painted into every corner of her mind, having traced them a million times over. Her fingers feathered over her lips in the memory of the touch of her lips that had melted against her own countless times. The spark, the warmth, the comfort. Her head dipped down as she approached the sink. She wasn’t ready just yet. Her finger drew small circles on the marbled surface of her sink as she took a deep breath in. _Please_. She pleaded silently to herself and looked up. Her heart sank a little as it did every morning, when she was met with the same aging reflection of her own. She sighed. Her hair had become gray, lines of age marking her skin and the same dark eyes she’d seen a million times before. With a sign she continued her routine. Her heart felt heavier today as she raked her fingers through her hair. There was something about today. She just knew it. _Soon my love_. 

She stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen of her flat. Her eyes fell onto the tattered armchair that she hadn’t the heart to throw out. Not with the memory it held when they first got it. 

_“Poppins, seriously? This thing is horrendous.” Jamie narrowed her eyes at the beautiful blue eyes that looked back at her with a noticeable pout._

_“Oh come on. Look at the stitching in it. It’s gorgeous.” Dani ran her hand over the golden embroidery for emphasis. Jamie only grunted her further disagreement. Dani curled her brows together and stuck out her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around Jamie’s left side. “Please?” She edged closer and let her lips hover over the nape of her neck. “Just imagine the nights we can spend cuddled up together. Me with no other option but to sit in your lap and feel your arms looped around my waist keeping my close.” She teased. An idea that intrigued Jamie, only ever so slightly._

_“You realise we have a perfectly good couch to sit on.” Dani said, unconvinced._

_“But I like being curled up against you, pressed up against you. Nice and close.” Dani whispered in her ear, letting a heated breath kiss her skin._

_“... Fine. But we’re getting that coffee table.” Jamie grumbled, referring to the one Jamie had favoured over the others they had debated. Dani grinned ear to ear and kissed Jamie’s cheek._

_“Deal.” She cheered gleefully as she went to talk to the salesman_.

And many nights they did spend curled up together, sharing their nights, touches, kisses, wrapped in their own bubble of each other, ignoring the noise that came from the tv set, lost in each other. Jamie smiled sadly at the memory and went over to the stove to put the kettle on. She grabbed the tea and set up a mug for herself. Her favourite one.

_“I thought you were good with your hands.” Dani said with a sly quirk in her lips and Jamie shot her a look._

_“That may be so but I never claimed to be an artist. Look at this. It looks like a sad melon.” She held up a squished mold of clay that she’d attempted to shape into a bowl._

_“It’s cute… kind of?” Dani offered and leaned against her shoulder. “You just have to pull these sides further apart and add more clay for support.” She wrapped her arms around to make minor adjustments to Jamie’s piece of art. It looked worse than it had before and a piece clipped off the edge. They both burst into a simmered fit of laughter, trying not to draw too much attention towards themselves._

_“Here. Take mine.” Dani held out her piece. A mug with a slightly slanted body but held together well enough to call itself a mug._

_“I take it you’re no artist either.” Jamie quipped and Dani’s jaw dropped as she whacked Jamie in the arm. She snatched the mug back delicately and turned her body away from Jamie._

_“And to think I was trying to be nice.” She lifted her chin up and Jamie chuckled lightly._

_“And what if I don’t want you to play nice.” She muttered against the back of her neck and she could see the goosebumps form atop her skin._

_“Later.” She strained and shot Jamie a loaded look of warning that was enough to drive her crazy. She suddenly couldn’t wait for the minutes to tick by._

After her cup of tea she went about her day reading by the fireplace and trending to the small plants she’d kept around the apartment. She liked to keep her hands busy and if today was going to be her last as she predicted it might be she wanted to spend it tending to her first love. The moonflower. 

_“Everyone is exhaustive. Even the best ones. But sometimes, once in a blue goddamn moon I guess, someone, like this moonflower, just might be worth the effort. Look I know you're struggling. I see it. I know you’re carrying this guilt around. But I also know that you don’t decide who lives and who doesn’t. I’m sorry, Dani, but you don’t. Humans are organic. It’s a fact. We’re meant to die. It's natural. Beautiful.” Jamie looked down and turned back to face the fence where the flower lay tangled in the vines that wound up the metal bars. “And it all breaks down and rises back up, and breaks down again and every living thing grows out of every dying thing. We leave more life behind us to take our place. That life refreshes and recycles and on and on it goes. And that is so much better than that life getting crushed deep down, in the dirt into a rock, that will burn if it’s old enough. So much better to see the leafling and flower. We leave more life behind to take our place. Like this moonflower.” Jamie had taken a moment to look over at Dani and then back at the moonflower. “It’s where all it’s beauty lies, you know. In the mortality of the thing.” Jamie finished and felt Dani’s hand grasp at her arm. She turned, half surprised at the look that Dani shared with her now. Dark and thick with need. Her lips parted and a heavy breath escaped her before she pressed her lips against Jamie’s drawing them impossibly close. Jamie melted into her touch. The way she tasted and felt against every fibre of her being. Jamie clutched tightly to her, letting the rest of the world fall away. If it were their last, she’d savour it and let it devour her whole. Dani pulled away and Jamie’s brain was still trying to keep up. Their eyes locked and she knew. This wasn’t going to be their last. Jamie wanted it. Dani wanted it. And it felt right, perfect as Dani pressed their lips together once more._

This was the first time Jamie knew that it was worth it all. That she was worth it all. She didn’t know yet, but she was already deeply and irrevocably captivated by this woman. Some might even say she was in love, but it would take many more days until Jamie herself recognised the feeling that stirred in her chest to be as such.

Her breathing grew shallow now as she steadied herself into bed. She’d hardly been able to eat or do much else with the rest of the day but none of that mattered. She tucked herself under the covers, content. The life she lived was full. She had loved deeply and fully with every last breath. Dani made every day worth waking up to, and she made every day after a fight to live her life in a way that would honour her. Her eyelids grew heavy, threatening to seal shut. Slowly she let go and closed her eyes. 

“Soon, Poppins. I’ll be with you soon.” Jamie said with her last breath, pouring every hope she had into her last words. Hoping, praying that maybe she would be reunited once more with the missing piece of her heart. _Soon_.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how much you hate me or the amount of tears you spilt?


End file.
